Platinum Gold
by Samurai Bishie Queen
Summary: [AU] [Baralai x Gippal][High School fic] Al Bhed, Yevonites & Youth league are on unfriendly terms. However an unlikely love forms between two members of rival factions. Will their love lead them to their happiness or to their doom? Chap 2 UP!
1. The story begins

SBQ: Hey, I'm a new author and this is my first fic so please be nice … but honest at the same time.

Squall: Just be diplomatic.

SBQ: Okay smarty pants. I could of thought of that!

**WARNING (Must Read): **This will be a Baralai x Gippal fic so if your uncomfortable with homosexuality, then I'd advise you not to read this fic. Also if your one of those freakily obsessed, I think this person should only be with this person (for example Rikku x Gippal, Baralai x Paine) your entitled to your opinion but please **don't** badger me or flame me because of your strong views. I admire your strength but sometimes you guys can get a little out of hand.

**Rating: **R (for safety)

**Summary: **High school is a place of learning, nurturing and bringing together the young minds of Spira. However all is not what it seems as rivalry and prejudices among the different races threatens the future of the planet. Strangely love blossoms between two young males from different groups and who have two very different personalities. _An Al Bhed and a Yevonite! _A pair of star-crossed lovers. Will their futures hold tragedy or will it hold hope?__

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X and X-2 or any of the Final Fantasies in matter of fact. Sighs

_Italics – _usually thoughts

**Pairings – **Baralai x Gippal (Main couple- It will happen don't worry, May not seem like it at first). Tidus x Yuna, Shuyin x Lenne, Nooj x LeBlanc. **Hints: **Baralai x Yuna

**Starts of with: **Rikku x Gippal (This will change so fans of this pairing. It isn't happening). **Also **who should I pair Paine up with?

* * *

__

_"And when man faces destiny, destiny ends and man comes into his own."_

**-André Malraux**

Chapter One – The Story Begins

The black high collared shirt or the green one; that was the question that pondered through the young man's mind. His hazel brown eyes roamed over both sets of shirts which where identical in ever single way, except for in their colour. A soft sigh escaped his moist pink lips as he realised, he was doing it again. His best friend, Yuna had continuously mocked him because of his indecisiveness.

_'I act like a woman, sometimes,' _he mentally spoke. After a few moments of deciding, the youth finally gave up and frustratingly plonked both shirts onto the bed. He then looked upwards to find himself staring into the mirror.

There, he saw a young man with cottony-white hair which was loosely hanging out. He normally wore a sash across his forehead to prevent his hair falling into his eyes; he decided he would tend to that later, as soon as he had decided on what top he was to wear. Currently he was only wearing his light blue jeans which clung to his beautifully crafted body. He was of an average height for a man. But what stood out about him more than the average Yevonite was the fact he had the most luxuriously tanned skin. He was the envy of the guys and he had the full attention of the girls.

His abs and muscles were perfectly toned, his father had seen to that. He had his son engaging in a lot of extra curricular activities both for physical and mental abilities. He was the son of the Praetor of Yevon and so the youth had a lot of unnecessary expectations forced upon him. He hated it a lot of the time but he could full well understand his father's intentions, they had their families' reputations to withhold.

"Baralai," A young women called. "You must hurry or you'll be late and you still have your breakfast to consume."

"I'll be down in a moment, Celina," He called back to her. Celina was one of the many maids who had cared for him. He was grateful to them for their services and the many bouts of advice they had given him.

He had finally decided on the green shirt as green was his favourite colour. _'I better hurry or the student council members will have a fit.' _Being part of the student council had its advantages and disadvantages, one of its advantages was that he could voice the opinions of the students and so it enabled him to do a great deal of good for the school; however one of its disadvantages also occurred. This disadvantage was that his school was divided into different groups and so a lot of what was voiced at theses meetings would often lead to vicious arguments and so by the end of the meeting it felt like the council had made no progress; sometimes it felt like they were taking steps backwards.

Baralai slipped on the green shirt and fastened the buttons hastily, after performing this act he opened the first draw of his furthest left cabinet and took out a pale blue bandana which matched his jeans. He went over to the tall mirror and watched himself placing the bandana across his forehead making sure that his hair was being pulled back in process.

The first day of high school as a senior had finally come and Baralai could feel the butterflies in his stomach. It was hard being one of the most popular guys in school. All the Yevonites seemed to look up to him and never seemed to hesitate in asking for his help or advice on matters. However Baralai wasn't very popular with the Youth League and he was especially not popular with the Al Bhed, _well so he thought_.

Unfortunately the school body was divided into the three groups; the Yevonites, the Al Bhed and the Youth League. Rarely would these groups mix and when they did, conflict would normally occur. However, there were small groups of different races that got along in harmony. Spira was divided and all hopes of educating the youth together to try and bring Spira together, just seemed like false hope. Baralai's one wish was to bring Spira together and he hoped it could be achieved in his lifetime.

_'I hope I meet a sweet girl this year, it sure would be great if I fell for someone,' _Baralai was a romantic at heart even though he never showed any signs of wanting to be with someone. _'Everybody wants to be loved.'_

"There," he murmured to himself as his morning ritual had been finally completed. Baralai anxiously checked his reflection again in the mirror making sure he looked good and with that he retreated down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Gippal," the blonde haired girl giggled while planting a kiss upon the tall blonde male's cheek. The young male's reaction was a low grumble followed by a soft shrug. _'Does she have to do that in public?'_

"Do you have to do that?" he asked in an irritated manner. His one green eye glanced awaiting her reply.

"Well I am your girlfriend and that's what most couples normally do," She answered with a smirk.

"Whatever," he muttered. His wasn't particularly in the best of moods. One was because over the summer he had become accustomed to waking up late and now he was awake at the most ghastly of hours; two was due to the fact that he had to be in the same building as those Yevonite scum.

"Gippal, not all Yevonites are bad," Rikku tried her hardest to convey her message. She knew what he was thinking as she had grown accustomed to his loathing behaviour to all those who were Yevonites. "You do, know… my cousin is half Al Bhed and half Yevonite?"

"Yeah, you keep blabbering on about it," the young Al Bhed replied in disgusted tone.__

He leaned against his locker scouting out, the new blood that passed him down the halls. He was wearing black jeans that hugged his body possessively and a dark blue sweater which hung loose on his arms. __

"You know, one day you're going to…" Rikku started before she was rudely interrupted.

"I'm going to what?" Gippal intimidated the Al Bhed girl by slamming his fists (which were just inches from her face) against a locker. A large amount of the student body that were around them stopped what they were doing, to watch the scene unfold.

Rikku's tolerance was finally pushed to the limit and the words just blurted out. "You're going to regret ever hating the Yevonites."

His initial reaction was just a blank expression but after a few moments of processing his girlfriend's words, he let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah right," The laughed continued on for a few more moments. The student body that had been interested by this outburst became uninterested by the whole event and continued on with whatever they had been doing.

Gippal could come across as a violent guy but he wasn't really. He was a fun loving guy who hated mornings and his girlfriend's continuous blabber. He was a regular comedian and player amongst the Al Bhed circuit but amongst the Yevonites he was someone they should fear. He was on friendly terms with those associated with the Youth League; in actual fact his best friend was Nooj (the student body president) who was part of the Youth League.

"Yeah, right," he repeated in choked out laughter. "I'm going to forgive the Yevon bastard that gauged out my eye.... (Laughs)…You ripped out my eye… (Heavy panting from extreme laughter)…Let's be friends. Very… funny, Rikku."

The blonde haired girl was clearly un-amused by her boyfriend's behaviour. "You'll never learn," she muttered under her breath. Meanwhile, a new commotion was brewing nearby which arose the attention of the Al Bhed couple.

"Excuse," a new voice rose among the hallway. "Coming through." The voice was so clear and passive that it enraptured ever one in its hearing range. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Praetor Baralai," the girl replied with a swoon and heated red cheeks. He had only bumped into her gently but the white haired youth had a habit of apologising for the most absurd things.

"I'm not a Praetor, yet," He smiled. "But thanks for the vote of confidence." He then retreated past her and the hoard of girls surrounding her.

"Shelinda, what was it like to have him bump into you?" one of the brunette's friends asked.

"Like a dream," She blushed heavily.

"In my dreams, I married him," another cried which let the large group of girls into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah, you better keep dreaming because he'll never be with you, he'll probably want a sophisticated girl like me," another voice cried.

"What would he want with an Al Bhed trash, like you?" a pig-tailed brunette girl asked in repulsive tone.

"His best friend is Yuna and I heard he was all up for the mixing of races," another Al Bhed's voice replied, defending her people's honour.

"What do you know?" another voice blurted and suddenly what started as something as trivial as someone passing through the halls unravelled into a full fledged fight amongst the females of the different groups.

It had finally calmed down when a few teachers arrived onto the scene. A lot of effort was used on their part as they had to separate some of the girls.

"Whoa, who is this Yevonite that's got Al Bheds yearning for him?" Gippal questioned from overhearing the outburst. He turned his full attention to his girlfriend and found that even she was looking all starry-eyed.

"Huh?" She finally spoke as she came out her trance. "Didn't you see him, just then?"

"No, why would I be asking you otherwise?" Gippal frustratingly spoke.

"You mean to tell me, that you didn't see that white haired beautifully bronzed angel, run past us," the girl queried further.

"No, how could I, with all those drooling girls blocking my view?" Gippal explained.

"You're tall," she argued passionately.

"I've only got one eye," he desperately tried to defend himself.

"Don't give me that, you're such a liar. E ghuf druca nisuinc ypuid oui yna dnia," She started to blurt out in her mother tongue. (I know those rumours about you are true.)

"Frelr uha?" he smirked wickedly at her words. (Which one?)

"Dra uha ypuid oui, pahtehk pusr feoc," she burst into a set of giggles. (The one about you, bending both ways,)

"Yeh'd kuehk du taho ed," Gippal yawned. (Ain't going to deny it,)

"E'ja, caah oui lralgehk kioc uid," she told him. (I've seen you checking guys out,)

"Really?" he spoke in an amused tone reverting back to the language understood by most of Spira. "Why are you still dating me? If you know I have a wandering eye."

"I'm hoping… I can tame you," she replied honestly, he eyes locking with his eye.

"Interesting," he mused for a moment. "Though, it seems like I'm not the only one with a wandering eye."

"What are you implying?" she asked hesitantly.

"The Yevonite guy had you all flustered," he commented on her recent behaviour.

"He's different," She replied with a grin.

"How so?" Gippal asked with genuine interest.

"I can't explain it, you'll have to meet him to understand what I mean," She eventually replied. "I can't believe you haven't heard of him."

"I'm not interested in Yevonites, no matter how good looking or amazing they are," the Al Bhed male uttered. "Hey, aren't I good looking? Aren't any Yevonite women interested in me?"

"You're unbelievable," She chuckled. "I think they'd be interested in you, if you were nice like Baralai but instead you act like you're the tough guy on campus so I'm pretty sure you scare them off with your ugly personality."

"So it's Baralai," he took note ignoring the girl's rude remark. "I take it, you've met him personally."

"He's been best friends with my cousin Yuna since they were babies," Rikku answered. "I was bound to meet him sooner or later."

"Hey, you two," A new voice interrupted. "Haven't you got classes to intend to?"

"Take a chill pill," Gippal grinned maliciously. "We're going." With that Gippal and Rikku parted to attend their lessons.

* * *

"Are you scared, B?" Yuna giggled with a hint of excitement.

Baralai glanced over a look of concern followed by a sarcastic smile. Yuna responded by giving him a soft nudge to his left shoulder. The white haired man retaliated by pretending she had hit him hard. As usual, Yuna believed she had actually hurt the young male and proceeded closer towards him to check on the damage she may have caused. In that instant, Baralai grabbed her around the waist causing her to squeal out loud. Yuna attacked back by wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing her body weight upon him and with that the both fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

Yuna's beautiful chestnut locks scattered across her face hiding the blush that was spreading rapidly among her cheeks. Her green and blue tendering watched the male move his head upwards. His gentle hands caressed her cheeks as he brushed her hair strands behind her ears. Her cheeks became hotter at his touch.

"Yuna," he softly spoke. Her vision was slightly hazy after the fall. "Would you please get of me? You're a big girl now."

"Get a room," a hoarse voice said before entering the classroom that was near to them.

"Gippal," a recognisable voice cried angrily before entering the same room.

Baralai felt a torrid rush enter onto his cheeks after listening to the remark that was made at Yuna and him. He then looked over to Yuna who was blushing also. He broke out into laughter; his laugh was infectious. Yuna then began to laugh and slowly at the same time retreated from the position she had been in, with Baralai.

When Baralai had finally found his feet, he carefully brushed his clothes from any dirt that may have gathered upon him.

"Sorry, B," Yuna said after she had finally found her voice. She tried desperately to look innocent as she held her hands behind her and shook her body gently, sideways.

"It's okay, just don't make a habit of it," Baralai smiled.

"Hey Baralai," A new voice broke in.

"Hey Tidus," Baralai greeted back. He noticed that the blonde star of the blitzball team's eyes was averted onto a certain young lady who happened to be standing right next to him.

"Hey Yuna," he managed to utter.

"Hey Tidus," she hastily greeted before turning her full attention back towards Baralai. "So B, you scared that the Al Bhed going to tear you apart, because you don't have to worry, I'll be there to hold your hand." She then wrapped her arms around Baralai's waist and rested her head amongst his torso.

Tidus watched the whole event with great interest. "Umm…" Tidus tried hard to make conversation. "So what class you got now?"

Baralai managed to push off Yuna without offending her. _"Doesn't she realise the most eligible bachelor in the school is besotted with her and she's clinging onto me? Must be shy!" _Baralai presumed.

"Al Bhed," Baralai replied.

"What?" Tidus choked out in shock.

"You heard," Yuna smiled. "Baralai wants to unite Spira and the only way he can do that is learn about different cultures."

"But Baralai, you're the praetor's son. Those guys in there are going to immediately hate you," Tidus voiced his concern.

"Baralai knows that, that's why he's doing it," Yuna edged in before Baralai could get a word in. "They are not going to… immediately like him… but Baralai is slowly going to bridge that gap."

Suddenly a pair of very attractive Al Bhed girls came into the scene. Before they entered the classroom, the turned their attention to Baralai. "Hey Baralai, I heard your joining our class. I'm glad," one of the girls commented.

"Me too, Al Bhed guys are too loud mouthed," The other girl chirped in. "It'll be nice to have a guy like you in our class."

"You might actually rub of some of your class on to them," the first girl smiled uncontrollably. "I know the rest of the girls are looking forward to you joining too."

"Really, that's nice to know," Baralai scratched his head in astonishment.

_'He is so naïve,' _Tidus thought as he continued to watch the scene.

"And Baralai if you need any help, any help at all, don't hesitate to ask," The second girl spoke in an extremely sexy tone.

"Okay, thanks," Baralai smiled as the two girls entered the classroom. "They were sure nice."

"Well Baralai, seems like you may have less problems fitting in than I thought," Tidus grinned at him.

"You are so…." Yuna started but never managed to finish the sentence. "Let's just get to class." She grabbed Baralai's hands and led him into the classroom.

_'I know Yuna, he just doesn't see," _Tidus mentally spoke before he headed of to his lesson.

* * *

"Gippal, you're so rude," Rikku said in an exasperated tone as she sat down on the chair.

"What?" Gippal cried. "They looked like they were having fun so I gave them a decent piece of advice. They'll probably thank me, sometime."

"That was my cousin, Yuna," Rikku bellowed.

"Look, it's not my fault she's horny," Gippal smirked.

"The guy she was on top of was Baralai. They are best friends," Rikku explained. "You probably embarrassed poor Yunie."

"The famous Baralai," Gippal cried. "I missed him again."

"Did you just mention, Baralai?" The girl in front of them turned around upon hearing the young Yevonite's name.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Rikku asked seeing as Gippal seemed to hold no interest at all in the conversation.

"I heard he's joining this class," the girl shrieked in excitement.

"Really?" Rikku asked.

"Apparently so. Yuna managed to convince him to join but he only agreed to, if she signed on for this class too," the girl tried harder to contain her enthusiasm. Gippal watched as the second time today he witnessed another hoard of girls gathering around, this time around his area.

"Yunie never mentioned anything about this to me," Rikku pondered.

"Hey," Gippal interrupted in anger. "You girls should be interested in other Al Bhed not Yevonites."

"Whatever Gippal," and "Your just jealous Gippal," was his replies. A lot of hostility seemed to emerge towards him.

"Leave Baralai alone," a male voice entered the conversation.

"Not you too, Buddy," Gippal grunted as he realised who the male's voice belonged to. "Don't tell me you fancy him too?"

"No," Buddy immediately retorted. "Baralai isn't like other Yevonites, he's a nice guy. I should know; I know him from the student council."

"Oh great," Gippal murmured.

"Don't worry, Gippal," Brother entered the conversation. "I agree with you."

"You're just an idiot, Brother," one the Al Bhed girls remarked. A little war emerged within the classroom. It was more like the battle of the sexes with the exception of Buddy who didn't seem to get involved.

_'Who is this Yevonite that's got Al Bhed approval?' _Gippal thought to himself as sat at his desk.

Suddenly, the door swung open and with it Gippal's question would be answered.

* * *

SBQ: MUHAHAHAHA!

Gippal: I get to have nookie with Baralai, right?

Cloud: If he gets nookie with Baralai, then so do I!

Gippal: Over my dead body.

Cloud: I can arrange that.

SBQ: You two! Helpless Baralai…Bishies…do something!

Bishies: All look helpless

Baralai: What can I do? Gippal is uncontrollable. There is only one thing I can do, to stop Gippal. Not sure about Cloud.

Bishies: We've got Cloud?

Baralai: Here we go! (Censored)

Bishies & SBQ: Watch on with Interest, while pulling back Cloud

Tidus: Whoa, well anyway Queenie hopes you enjoyed and don't forget to review. We'll get it if you don't. Isn't that right Queenie! Queenie?

SBQ: Entranced by Baralai and Gippal

Tidus: Oh dear. Hentai! Review!


	2. First encounter

**SBQ: **Bishies hug the reviewers

**Bishies: **_Do as they are told_

I'd like thank each of my reviewers:

**Love Witch: **I want to marry your brother. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Anyway thanks for the review. The Bishies are highly jealous of your brother, so tell him to be careful and Yes we all love Baralai.

**Fantasy Kitten Mistress: **I gave the hug to the Bishies. They love your ficcie and can't wait for an update. Paine x Buddy; what an interesting pairing. I think I'm going to have to play around with the characters a bit. LOL! What about Paine x Brother? Dear Yevon no! Gippalai rocks and thank you for having so much support in me.

**Shuichi's girl: **I will try to update quicker and thank you for reviewing you're so nice.

**Panda-chan: **Yeah the story isn't really canon or AU. It's sort a mixture of both in a way. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the fic.

**Renn****: **Here's your update! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the review.

**Squee!: **Wow, that update song is effective. I just droned over to the computer and starting writing. The Bishies seemed to be worried except Baralai and Gippal, who were off fulfilling their sexual fantasies. I'm going to have to put leashes on them. Cloud is happy that someone feels sorry for him. Thank you for reviewing.

_Anyway on with the story, I hope you guys enjoy and please do review._

* * *

**Chapter two – First encounter**

"Yuna!" Baralai exclaimed, slightly confused by her irrational behaviour outside the classroom. The platinum haired youth managed to shake of the brunette's tight grip of his hands.

"B…" she started to protest but she hushed herself when she noticed the eerie silence that had resulted from Baralai and her entering the classroom. She found herself facing the entire classroom and without any thought she gave them a little wave with her right hand.

"Come on B, let's take our seats," she laughed sweetly. In one swift motion, Yuna took hold of Baralai's right hand and directed him towards the back of the room.

"I should I realised by now, how pushy you can be, Yuna," Baralai sighed out loud.

"Hey," Yuna giggled as she continued to drag him along. "I like to call it decisiveness, something which you clearly lack in."

"I just like to think about all my options," Baralai responded in his defence.

"Hey Baralai," and "How are you Baralai?" were the greetings that the Yevonite received from his fellow female Al Bhed peers as he passed by them. Baralai was glad he was receiving some nice words. He had felt so out of place when he first entered the room, the silence had disturbed him. Luckily enough for Baralai, Yuna was there to break the silence, everyone _seemed_ to be continuing on with whatever they happened to be doing.

Unfortunately for Baralai, he could feel the bad vibes that were present from his presence. There were definitely cold eyes directed at him and all the youth could do was to ignore them.

"You sit, here," Yuna instructed. "And I'll take the seat behind you."

"Okay, mom," Baralai couldn't help but to say those words. A collection of giggles and chuckles escaped the mouths of the Al Bhed around them and at the same time it seemed to be breaking the tension.

Yuna became very mothering towards Baralai after Baralai's mother departed from the world. Baralai was still very reluctant to speak about her death; it was blatantly clear to those who loved Baralai, that he had still not mourned her death. No one knew what Baralai had witnessed that night of her untimely death. No one knew of his inner anguish and maybe, no one ever would know, as he seemed to hide it very well.

Yuna hugged him from behind, planting a soft kiss into the middle of his hair after which she rested her chin against. Her arms possessively wrapped around his neck.

Baralai's hazel eyes transfixed onto the table, no clear expression was held on his face. He felt a coaxing rub on his chest.

"Yunie," A girl cried excitingly. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to join this class?"

"Rikku," Yuna smiled, her head tilted to the right. Her left cheek remained on Baralai's hair. "I guess I wanted to keep it a surprise plus B wanted to certify everything first. You know my B."

"Ooh, I'm so glad," Rikku squealed. "By the way this sitting across from Baralai is my boyfriend Gippal."

"Hi Gippal," Yuna greeted cheerfully.

Gippal at that present time was in a state of shock. His mind wouldn't register any movement and sound apart from _his_. His eye just wouldn't budge from staring at the front of the classroom. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the source of his strange actions.

_'Stop acting stupid Gippal!" _Gippal exclaimed mentally. _'This isn't like you.'_

"Gippal, stop being rude and say hello," Rikku screeched into the young man's ears.

Gippal just managed to gain his composure. He first gave his girlfriend an extremely filthy look followed by a muffled greeting to the brunette.

"Ah Gippal," Rikku hugged tightly. "You can be so sweet."

"Get off me," Gippal spoke with clenched teeth. _'Who would have thought Rikku would snap me out of…it."_

Yuna let her hold over Baralai go when she noticed their teacher enter the classroom. "Rikku," she giggled at her cousin's behaviour. "Our tutor has entered the classroom. You've got to behave now. B you okay?"

Baralai who was content in just staring at the table below him responded with a soft nod. _'I shouldn't have done this.' _He pondered. _'But there is no other way. I have to do this. I have to unite Spira, whatever the cost.' _Baralai looked upwards so that he could proceed on with the lesson that would change his life forever.

* * *

During the lesson 

_'No,'_ Gippal scolded to himself. _'Stop it Gips.' _His one and only functioning eye, kept betraying him. He couldn't control the quick glances to the white haired youth that sat to the left of him.

_'Breathe Gippal,' _He kept telling himself. _'Take a deep breath and remember this is probably a really bad dream.' _Gippal's inhalation of air was a little too loud as he soon realised, when he received some odd looks from his fellow peers. Rikku let out a soft giggle at his action.

Gippal's eye deceived him once again when it shifted its glance onto the Yevonite. _'Gippal,' _he reprimanded at his behaviour. _'Why does he have to be so easy on the eye?' _

The feisty Al Bhed then tried to divert his attention onto something he thought he would never do in his entire life; the lesson. Gippal was indeed a clever guy it just seemed to go unnoticed, as he paid no attention to the teacher's words or as he liked to call it; their pathetic ramblings.

_"Nhadala is so boring," _he mused to himself. _'Does she have an off button?" _

Suddenly the cutest little sneeze interrupted his thoughts and he immediately directed his attention to the location of the sneeze. It being Gippal's lucky day, turned out to be the white haired Yevonite that was tormenting his insides.

_'Did he just sneeze? Because that was one girly sneeze, mind you, it was cute…Gippal,' _He continued to fight with himself.

Gippal couldn't help but to watch the hazel eyed youth rub his nose on a handkerchief which he withdrew from his pocket. He watched as the Yevonite tenderly and carefully dealing with the problem.

_'Gippal, you've got to think of something that will erase your mind of this Yevonite scum with a really good rear," _his mind rapidly tried to conjure up ideas to delete the young man from his thoughts. _'Machina…nah… Rikku…rather think about the Yevonite hottie… **Gippal! **Focus here**...** Nooj…hmm…it's helping. Nooj and Leblanc…I think we are onto a winner here…Leblanc equals Noojie Woojie.' _

Gippal had no idea that he was snickering out loud. 'Noojie Woojie," he whispered and chuckled. _'I've got to make sure I'm the first person to send them a toaster when they get married,' _Gippal mentally noted. He then shifted his body trying to make himself more comfortable in the seat he was in and he did this by stretching out his body; but as he stretched his arms forward he accidentally knocked over one if his pens.

"Cred (Shit)," he whispered. He instantly bent his body down to retrieve the pen but as he went down he noticed that there was already a hand wrapped around his pen. A beautifully bronzed hand. Gippal brought his head up only to face the man who was causing him mental turmoil.

"Here, you dropped this," The Yevonite said softly and clearly. Baralai's soft brown eyes engulfed Gippal as they met his eye. The eye contact that was made between the two men remained for period of seconds yet to Gippal it had felt like a lifetime.

"Dryhgc (Thanks)," Gippal managed to mutter. Gippal's left hand reached out for the pen, the tips of his fingers brushed gently against the tanned young man's hand as he retrieved his possession.

"Edc ugyo (Its okay)," Baralai responded causing Gippal to show a rather puzzled expression. Baralai then turned his attention back to his studies.

_'So he speaks Al Bhed,' _Gippal noted with a smirk. _'How interesting!'_

* * *

Baralai walked out the classroom smiling, his heart felt strangely giddy. It was the most intoxicating feeling and yet he didn't know where this feeling came from _or did he? _

"You Yevonite," A voice cried. Baralai's instinct knew it was directed towards him. He turned to face the voice.

"What do you think your doing joining an Al Bhed class?" The mo-hawked Al Bhed asked.

"I'm trying to unite Spira and to do so I must know about all the races that live on it," Baralai replied in a firm tone.

"Spira will never be united and for all we know you could be using the Al Bhed ancestry to destroy us," the mo-hawked Al Bhed retaliated.

Before Baralai could say anything Yuna barged in. "Brother, I can't believe your acting like this, especially since I'm your cousin and I'm half Yevonite."

"Yuna, stay out this, this is none of your business," Brother uncontrollably yelled. This made Baralai's insides boil, no one spoke to Yuna like that and it didn't matter to him that he was her cousin.

"Would you just shut up, Brother? Nobody here gives a damn what you think," a young male voice said nearby.

"Gippal," Brother cried in a shocked tone. "Are you on this Yevonites Side?"

"Gippal," Rikku couldn't contain her smile.

"You shut up," he yelled at Rikku before she could say anything further. "And Brother, you better shut up because all you're yelling is giving me a headache." Gippal's arms were flying everywhere.

"You know what, you can all shut up," Gippal continued to yell. His eyes then briefly made contact with Baralai's concerned ones and that just caused the sparks in Gippal to explode. "You all better shut up that's unless you want a bloody nose." With those last threatening words Gippal quickly turned and strode off followed by an ever bubbly Rikku.

"Gippal," she cried after.

"I said shut up," Gippal shouted back.

Meanwhile the rest of the student body in that area seemed to remain still and dared not to utter one word until they were sure that Gippal was no longer in hearing range.

Brother scratched his head. "I've never seen him act like that…ever." Brother then walked off in dazed manner as he still seemed to be confused about Gippal's outburst.

"Did that just happen?" Yuna asked bemused.

Baralai didn't seem to take any notice; his eyes were transfixed on the spot where the Al Bhed had stood. The Al Bhed had pretty much saved him from what could have turned into an ugly encounter. _'Gippal, so that's his name,' _Baralai smiled to himself as his heart continued to beat erratically.

Sort of Flashback

Baralai had first taken notice to blonde haired one-eyed male in the classroom when he was sure he heard the male say "Noojie-Woojie." The long legged blonde seemed to find those set of words rather amusing. Baralai wanted to laugh with the male but part of him was too scared to. He then remembered where he had heard those words before. Nooj, the student body president and when someone thinks of Nooj they tended to follow that thought process to Nooj's ever devoted girlfriend Leblanc. _'Wait a minute, Leblanc's nickname for Nooj is Noojie-Woojie.' _

Baralai managed to contain his laughter, _'Why would he be thinking of something like that when he's supposed to be listening to the tutor?' _Baralai mused over. _'He seems like a fun guy…kind of attractive…I mean he must be every father's nightmare with those smouldering look_. _I'm not saying I'm attracted to him…that's absurd. Wait a minute I don't have to justify myself to myself.' _

Baralai's mini argument with himself was interrupted when he witnessed the blonde's pen being knocked onto the ground. Baralai did the first thing that popped into his head; he went down to retrieve the pen.

As he came up, his eyes came into contact with the blonde's jeans. _'What am I going to say? I have to say something_.' Baralai felt his heart beat increase, his eyes soften and palms start to sweat. Baralai just managed to control the next set of words that escaped his mouth, "Here, you dropped this."

_'Great going Baralai,' _Baralai sarcastically thought. Baralai held out the Al Bhed's pen. The Al Bhed's one eye intensely glared into Baralai's own eyes. The golden haired youth then took the pen from Baralai's hand, his finger tips brushed against Baralai's skin causing Baralai's cheeks to heat. _'Thank goodness for my dark skin or he would have seen me blush,' _Baralai thanked his luck. _'Wait a minute, I think he thanked me in Al Bhed, I better say something back or I'll look incredibly rude.'_

"Edc ugyo," Baralai hastily said and turned to face the front of the classroom. _'Great he probably thinks I'm some weirdo.' _Baralai dared not to look in the blonde's direction for the remainder of the lesson.

End of sort of Flashback

_'I don't think he likes me,' _Baralai sighed awkwardly. Baralai had never met someone with that much energy and pizzazz. For the first time in Baralai's life…Baralai could see colour. The feisty Al Bhed seemed to light the room with his golden locks and bring energy to things that seemed to be so lifeless. _'What is wrong with me? Why do I care about what he thinks about me? Why do I feel so strange? What's going on?'_

"B, Are you okay?" Yuna asked. "You look…different.'

Baralai gave no reply and swiftly walked down the halls without looking back at Yuna.

* * *

"This is hilarious," the long haired brunette smiled.

"It's not funny, Nooj," Gippal protested. "You better give me some good advice to tackle this situation and quick. I just lost that hound dog Rikku and if she picks up my scent I'm doomed.

"There is nothing I can do or say," Nooj closed his locker. "You've got it bad.'

"I know I'll just ignore him," Gippal blurted. "That way nothing can happen."

"Ignoring him isn't going to help," Nooj adjusted his glasses. "You'll just end up lusting over him and that's not healthy especially for someone like you."

"What else can I do?" Gippal frustratingly spoke whilst banging his fist against the locker nearby.

"What's wrong with him?" A new voice arose into the conversation.

"He's in love," Nooj laughed and kissed the cheek of his flamboyant girlfriend.

"Love, that's great," Leblanc giggled. "Who's the lucky girl? Let me guess Rikku. Didn't I tell you she'd be perfect for you?"

"It isn't a girl," Nooj informed her.

"Oooh…um…okay…Buddy," She guessed wildly. "He's kind of cute…in an Al Bhed kind of way."

"No," Nooj nodded horizontally whilst Gippal banged his head against the locker.

"Umm…Guy, Yuo, Bray," she blurted out randomly.

"No, no and no," Nooj chuckled at her radial guesses.

"Who the hell is it? Don't tell me it's Brother?" she asked in a disgusted voice.

"Eteud (Idiot)," Gippal yelled his anger. "Tuh'd syga se jused (Don't make me vomit)."

"I'll take that as a no," Leblanc presumed from Gippal's reaction. ""Then who is it?"

"What do you know his lover boy is in sight," Nooj told his girlfriend. Leblanc frantically looked around the hallway in hopes to catch a glimpse of the one who had won over Gippal's heart.

"Well, they've got to be pretty good looking to catch this ones eye," Leblanc stated as she continued to look around frantically.

"Look let's just forget this and Nooj, remind me never to share anything with you again," Gippal angrily spoke.

"Nope still can't see him," Leblanc said ignoring Gippal's words. "This Al Bhed is got to be hottie."

"That's where your wrong, my dear," Nooj enlightened her. "It's a Yevonite."

"A Yevonite," Leblanc couldn't contain her voice's pitch.

"Shhhh," Gippal tried to hush her with gritted teeth. His eye was burning with fury and embarrassment.

"Oh my," Leblanc whispered. "But Gippal hates Yevonites."

"Well you don't say," Gippal said sarcastically.

"Oh Gippal," they heard a voice cry.

"Cred. Dna ruiht tik ryc vuiht sa, (Shit. The hound dog has found me)," Gippal cried. "You two better keep your noses out of this."

Those were Gippal last words before he hastily retreated from the scene so he couldn't get an annoying talk by his so called girlfriend Rikku.

"So you think our little Gippal has fallen in love, for real?" Leblanc questioned her beau.

"Oh I'm sure," Nooj replied with an intensity of certainty.

"How can you be so sure?" Leblanc questioned him further.

"Because he has the symptoms," Nooj answered easily.

"Will we be intervening in this relationship?" Leblanc smiled wickedly.

"Of course," Nooj returned the smile. "It's only right, since Gippal brought us together."

"I like the way you think;" Leblanc grinned and then bit her lip. "But however we have a problem; how do we know if this guy is interested guys never mind Gippal?"

"That's were a little sneaking around comes into play," Nooj responded.

"GIPPAL," a fast approaching Rikku shrieked.

"Where is he?" she asked the loving couple in a violent tone. The two lovebirds pointed in the direction that they had seen Gippal run.

"Poor Rikku," Leblanc sighed as she watched the girl in her rampage for her man.

"Well he would have dumped her eventually regardless of the situation," Nooj honestly said.

"Yeah but still," Leblanc winced. "Anyway, who is this guy he's crunching over?"

* * *

**SBQ: **I hope that was good enough. I've been really ill as of lately so it may not be top notch. I'm sorry I left so many question unanswered but they will be explained in later chapters. Also I'm sorry of OCness of some characters.

**Baralai: **Shouldn't you apologise for the long update!

**Gippal: **It's obvious I'm in love with Baralai so where's my nookie???

**Squall: **Dude, is that all you think of?

**Seifer: **Like you're to talk we bone every night!

**SBQ: **Now, now Bishies let's try and keep this G rated. Gippal you may know of your love but Baralai is still confused by his feelings.

**Gippal: _I want my nookie!_**

**SBQ: **Here have a cookie!

**Gippal: **_Munches on cookie_

**Tidus: **Queenie is going to introduce Paine, Shuyin, Lenne and that loser Seymour in the next chapter.

**SBQ: **I need a bad guy so let's pick on Seymour.

**Cloud: **_Makes a fart noise _SEYMOUR!!!

**Everyone: **_Laughs at __Seymour___

**SBQ: **Please read and review!


End file.
